This invention relates to spring suspensions for bicycles.
Spring suspensions are known and have been used for bicycles. Such suspensions are particularly popular in mountain or offroad bicycles where bumps are encountered.
Such suspensions for the front wheel of a bicycle may include a pair of parallel arranged, telescoping strut and tube members. In response to displacement of the front wheel when a bump is encountered, the members telescopically collapse or retract against the bias of elements such as springs or elastomer pads. The bias elements compress to absorb the forces displacing the front wheel relative to the bicycle frame and thereafter urge the members to telescopically extend to return the front wheel to its unloaded or normal position.
Where the bias elements are elastomer pads, the pads may be removed and replaced to adjust the compressibility and response of the supervision. Where the pads are accessible from the top, it may be necessary to turn the bicycle over to dump out the pads. This is inconvenient and time consuming. Further, the presence of a lubricant or other factors may prevent release of a pad or pads when the bicycle is overturned.
Drawbacks of the aforementioned types of spring suspensions are that, while the bias elements absorb the loads by compression, very little damping is provided during compression or extension. As the loads are released on the front wheel which had caused its displacement, the bias of the elements acts to abruptly snap or rebound the front wheel back to its unloaded position. This rebound generates vibrations in the bicycle to the discomfort of the rider, to the detriment of control over the bicycle and contributing fatigue to the mechanical components of the bicycle.
There is accordingly a need for a bicycle suspension which not only acts to absorb the forces related to upward displacement of the wheel when encountering a bump, but also acts to dampen at least the rebound.
Further there is a need to provide a construction where the elastomer pads can be removed from the top of the suspension while the bicycle is upright and which provides for the interchange of pads for replacement or to adjust the bias of the bicycle.